If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Here's a short Helios's P.O.V Songfic of "If Tomorrow Never Comes" By Garth Brooks. Enjoy! RiniXHelios


Sailor Moon Mini's

Presents

"If Tomorrow Never Comes"

**Ok this is a songfic with Rini and Helios. I used the song "If Tomorrow never comes" By Garth Brooks. I used the lyrics from . I don't own anything but the story. Enjoy!**

~Helios's P.O.V~

I laid down next to her exhausted. I felt bad. Not for me, but for her.

_Sometimes late at night_

_I lie awake and watch her sleeping_

_She's lost in peaceful dreams_

_So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark_

I'm never around in the day, and I come late at night when she is sleeping. She barely sees me. I warned her about this, but she told me she didn't care. She said that it was better then not being able to see me at all. At all… What if?

_And the thought crosses my mind_

_If I never wake up in the morning_

_Would she ever doubt the way I feel_

_About her in my heart_

I watch the moonlight lay upon her face. She was truly quite a beauty, an angel. I think she deserves better, but she thinks different. I love her so. I kissed her forehead gently as a tear slid down my cheek.

_If tomorrow never comes_

_Will she know how much I loved her_

_Did I try in every way_

_To show her every day_

_That she's my only one_

_If my time on Earth were through_

_And she must face the world without me_

_Is the love I gave her in the past_

_Gonna be enough to last_

_If tomorrow never comes_

I sighed. I gently pulled her close to me. My young maiden, or, no more. I came back for her, just to see her. It had been twelve years since I had seen her last. But it turned into a miracle deep in my heart when I saw those needy eyes, and I just had to take a chance to ask for her hand. She begged me not to go. It was even worse the last time I left her. I was about to cry. So, I had a very, _very_ long "discussion" with the King and Queen, and I had married that beautiful wonder I had often dreamt about.

'_Cause I've lost loved one in my life_

_Who never knew how much I loved them_

_Now I live with the regret_

_That my true feelings for them never were revealed_

Now, here I am, wondering, am I enough? Also, if I had died tomorrow, would she had known that I had truly cared for and loved for her? I don't know if I couldn't even live with my precious angel…

_So I made a promise to myself_

_To say each how much she means to me_

_And to avoid circumstance_

_Where there's no second chance_

_To tell her how I feel_

"Helios…Why do you look so sad?" She opened her eyes halfway. I sighed. "Rini, you know I love you right?" I was unsure, and wanted to really know. "Of coarse I do Helios, you wouldn't have came back if you didn't, right?" She smiled. "Yea but, isn't it just as bad as here? You barely see me here…." I said. I looked down. I didn't want t loose her but, I didn't want her to be miserable.

_If tomorrow never comes Will she know how much I loved her Did I try in every way To show her every day _

_That she's my only one _

"Sweetheart, listen to me. Not seeing you for twelve years, I was so desolated. Being here with you is so much better. I'm seeing you now, am I now? I love you so much and being here in your embrace is like heaven. God gave me such a blessing being here with you. Just to have met you. I love you like Elvis Presley loves rock n' roll" We got a good laugh out of that.

_If my time on earth were through And she must face the world without me Is the love I gave her in the past Gonna be enough to last If tomorrow never comes_

"Yes I guess" I said with a half-hearted smile. My heart was still burdened with much pain. I couldn't look at her. "Helios please don't leave me!" Rini cried and hugged me tightly, sobbing. Uh-oh. I sat up. She held on to me tighter. I lifted her up onto my lap and held her in my arms. "Rini I wouldn't even spare for a moment I would even leave you. I just thought you deserved better, someone who could give you more and to see you more. To express their love-" "But Helios…I love you and nobody else…I don't ever want you to leave me. I'd be miserable and sad. Please, I love you, and I won't encounter anybody or anything but you…." She sobbed harder. It hurt really hard to see her like this. Tears fell.

_So tell that someone that you love Just what you're thinking of _

"I won't Rini, I promise. You mean so much to me… I can't loose you either." My voice cracked and she looked up. "Don't cry Helios… Please don't cry" She wiped my tears away. "I can't help it when I know you're in pain. All I want you to know is one thing, in case of anything" I wiped her tears away. "What's that?" She asked. I pulled her closer until our faces were just centimeters away. "I love you" I whispered and I pulled her into a tight embrace of my lips.

_If tomorrow never comes_


End file.
